


Spanking

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien gets spanked by Master Fu for being a bad Chat Noir





	Spanking

"You have been a really bad Chat Noir, Adrien. This is punishment." Fu raised his hand and started to spank Adrien.

SPANK 

SPANK 

SPANK 

SPANK 

SPANK 

SPANK 

SPANK 

SPANK 

SPANK 

SPANK 

"Do you promise to be a better Chat Noir?"

Adrien nodded his head which caused Master Fu to spank him again.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Yes sir." Adrien said as he cried.

"Good."


End file.
